brumfandomcom-20200214-history
Brum and the Cream Balloon
Brum And The Cream Balloon is the third episode of Series 5 in 2002. Previous: Brum and the Stopwatch Botch Next: Brum and the Pickpocket Air Date: September 16, 2002 Summary The Visiting Man is keen to help with the festivities along at a children's birthday party, but instead of filling a balloon up with helium, he accidentally uses cream. The bulging balloon gets bigger and bigger still as it bounces through the Big Town with Brum in pursuit, Brum saves the day by squashing the dangerous cream balloon into a drain, where it bursts safely with a BANG!. Trivia * This episode aired on the same day as the Thomas & Friends episode Salty's Secret. * The crean balloon bouncing around the Big Town is a reference to the 1967 TV series, The Prisoner. Gallery 1 Brum and the Cream Balloon Title Card.JPG|Title card 2 Brum Sees a Party Tent.JPG|Brum sees a party tent. 3 The Party Tent.JPG|A party tent. 4 Brum decides to join the fun.JPG|Brum decides to join the fun 5 Brum driving to the tent.JPG|Brum drives to the tent 6 Brum arrives at the party.JPG|Brum arrives at the party tent 7 Brum looks at the festivities.JPG|Brum looks at the festivities 8 Everyone waves.JPG|Everyone waving to Brum 9 Brum looks at the festivities as everyone waves.JPG|Brum looking at the festivities as everyone waves 10 A birthday cake.JPG|A birthday cake 11 Brum looks at the party hosts.JPG|Brum looks at the cake 12 The party hosts wave back to Brum.JPG|The party hosts wave back to Brum 13 Brum sees The Visiting Man with a helium can.JPG|Brum sees The Visiting Man with a helium can 14 The Visiting Man is blowing up a balloon.JPG|The Visiting Man is blowing up a balloon 15 Brum watches as he blows it up.JPG|Brum watches as he blows it up 16 The Visiting man waves to Brum.JPG|The Visiting Man waves back to Brum 17 The balloon gets bigger.JPG|The balloon gets bigger download (2).jpg|Be careful! It'll pop! 18 Brum sees that it's about to pop.JPG|Brum sees that The Visiting Man is over inflating the balloon 19 The Visiting Man over inflates the balloon.JPG|The Visiting Man over inflates the balloon 20 Everyone sees it over inflating.JPG|Everyone sees that it's over inflating 21 The balloon is about to pop.JPG|The balloon is about to pop 22 Brum sees that it's about to pop.JPG|Brum sees that it's about to pop 23 The balloon pops.JPG|The balloon pops 24 Everyone jumps up.JPG|Everyone jumps up 25 The Visiting Man gets startled.JPG|The Visiting Man is startled 26 Brum finds it funny.JPG|Brum finds it funny 27 The Visiting Man is relieved.JPG|The Visiting Man is relieved 28 Brum sees a nice looking cake.JPG|Brum sees a nice looking cake 29 A birthday cake.JPG|A birthday cake 30 One of the hosts brings out a can of whip cream.JPG|One of the party hosts brings out a can of whip cream 31 The lady puts the cream on the cake.JPG|The lady puts whip cream on the cake 32 Brum looks at the whip cream on the cake.JPG|Brum looks at the whip cream on the cake 33 More cream is being poured on the cake.JPG|More whip cream is being poured on the cake 34 The Visiting Man looks at the cake.JPG|The Visiting Man looks at the cake 35 The Visiting Man blows up another balloon.JPG|The Visiting Man blows up another balloon image.jpg|Brum looking at the festivities 36 The can of whip cream gets put down.JPG|The can of whip cream is put down. 37 The Visiting Man over inflates another balloon as the lady brings the cake over to Brum.JPG|The Visiting Man over inflates another balloon as the lady brings the cake to Brum. 38 The lady shows Brum the creamed cake..JPG|The lady shows Brum the creamed cake 39 Brum looks at the cake.JPG|Brum looking at the cake 40 The Visiting Man over inflates another balloon.JPG|The Visiting Man over inflates another balloon and it pops 41 The lady drops the cake.JPG|The lady drops the cake 42 The cake files into the air.JPG|The cake files into the air 43 The hosts watch as the cake falls.JPG|The hosts watch as the cake falls 44 The children watch as the cake falls.JPG|The children watch as the cake falls 45 Brum watches as the cake falls.JPG|Brum watches as the cake falls 46 Brum safely catches the cake.JPG|Brum safely catches the cake 47 The Visiting Man is relieved.JPG|The Visiting Man is relieved 48 Everyone cheers for Brum.JPG|Everyone cheers for Brum 49 Brum returns the cake.JPG|Brum returns the cake 50 Brum safely returns the cake to the lady..JPG|The cake is safely returned 51 The Visiting Man apologizes for the second balloon popping.JPG|The Visiting Man apologizes for the second balloon popping 52 Everything is safe for now.JPG 53 The Visiting Man grabs the wrong can.JPG|The Visiting Man accidently grabs the wrong can 54 Brum also knows that he used the wrong can.JPG|Brum tries to tell him that he grabbed the wrong can. 55 We know that he'll over inflate this one.JPG|We know that he'll over inflate this one 56 The balloon over inflates very quickly.JPG|The balloon over inflates very quickly 57.JPG 58 The balloon gets even bigger.JPG|The balloon gets even bigger 59 Brum cannot believe what he's seeing.JPG|Brum can't believe what he's seeing images (1.jpg|Never over inflate kids! 60.JPG|The hosts can't believe what they are seeing. 61 The balloon is now twice as big.JPG|The balloon is now twice as big 62.JPG 63.JPG 64 Everyone tries to tell The Visiting Man that it's quickly over inflating.JPG|Everyone tries to tell The Visiting Man that it's quickly over inflating 65 The Visiting Man now knows that he used the wrong can.JPG|The Visiting Man realizes that he's used the wrong can 66 Oh no! I've used the wrong can.JPG 67 Brum tried to tell him.JPG|Brum tried to tell him 68 The Visiting Man has just noticed that he used the whip cream can instead of the helium can.JPG|The Visiting Man notices that he's used whip cream instead of helium 69 The Visiting Man pushes the balloon outside.JPG|The Visiting Man pushes the balloon outside 70 The balloon rolls away.JPG|The balloon rolls away 71 Everyone watches it leave.JPG|Everyone watches it leave 72 Brum is in pursuit to stop the balloon.JPG|Brum is in pursuit to stop the balloon 73 Mr Brillo is taking his gnomes for a walk.JPG|Mr Brillo is taking his gnomes for a walk 74 Mr Brillo sees a gnome statue.JPG 75 Mr Brillo looks at the gnome statue.JPG|Mr Brillo looks at the statue 76 Brum is chasing the cream balloon.JPG|Brum is chasing the cream balloon download (3).jpg 77.JPG 78 Mr Brillo showing his gnomes the statue.JPG download (1.jpg|The Mayoress with a pitchfork Brum Squashes The Balloon Down.jpg|The balloon gets squashed down 13549.jpg|Brum gets covered in foam Category:2002 Category:2002 DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:Brum Episodes Category:Series 5 Category:The Very Best of Brum Episodes Category:Crazy Chair Chase and Other Stories UK Category:Crazy Chair Chase and Other Stories AU Category:Airport Dvd UK